ENTRY LOST EOD CORRUPT
'287 ✌✡ ��☞ ���� ☠☟ and ��☼' AY: What did you invite me over for? NH: I didn't invite you. AY: This is your number, no? NH: I didn't send that. Kari? KF: Yes? NH: Did you send this on my phone? KF: You know I know you don't like me doing that with your phone. NH: I suppose, yes. KF: I didn't do it, Nate. Br: s'up. NH: How did you get in my house? Br: gee, i don't know. NH: Did you send the text? Br: that? no. why? NH: Bullshit. Br: i didn't, really! NH: I don't trust you. AY: Nate? NH: Yes, what? AY: I really don't think he did it. He went out of his way just to shrug. KF: He is that level of lazy. His jokes are pretty witty, though. NH: His jokes are ear cancer. Br: only from the best! : Br winks to NH NH: Whatever. AY: May I come in now? Br: yes, let her in. NH: Yeah, come on in. AY: To the point, I got a text from your number asking that I come over to talk. NH: About what? AY: It didn't say what. KF: You're here now. AY: I could leave, I don't care. KF: No, stay. Let me get you some tea, or perhaps a glass of water? AY: If you have what it takes to make it, let me show you a tea I thought up of. NH: So, Alex. Br: yeah? NH: How did you get in exactly? Br: how do i get anywhere, exactly? NH: Sometimes you just appear there. Br: well, me and ashton have been sharing stories with an interested individual recently. NH: It's, "Ashton and I" but whatever. Who exactly? Br: it's best you don't ask that question. they scare the crap outta me. NH: Well no one "scares the crap outta me", so tell me. KF: I scare the crap outta you! NH: Whatever. AY: Really? NH: Whatever! Br: hey, you know some dudes who can hack, right? NH: I can also. AY: So can I. Ren especially. NH: I've changed my number many times just to make her give up. KF: Has she? NH: I've stopped having my personal info changed, so I think so. AY: You're overthinking it. Br: chill, bro. i think someone just used your phone. NH: Who? Br: well, who knows? NH: Tell me! Br: well, um. AY: Wait, there's one person who's the shadiest I know. NH: Tell me! AY: He lives in Russia now, and I haven't seen him since December. NH: Then Alex, you tell me! You're Spetsnaz! Br: kid's got the same guess as i do. NH: Tell me! Now! AY: He wants to be alone in Russia, where no one can go to him. Br: he sounds different than when we first met him. that's the last time we saw him, too. KF: Enough with this spooky stuff at night. What's there to gain? Other than messing with Nate. NH: It's not funny. Br: yeah, it's not. this guy is seriously messed up. it's not like he's going to kill us, but he's way too in to bringing these science dudes down. AY: What's the word, but he only types in code and some awkward font. Br: the "awkward font" is more of a joke, you know, prank'd. the code is because he thinks he's being spied on or whatever. KF: Don't you type in an "awkward font"? Br: no. why would you say that? AY: It makes me mad because even in this font, I can't understand him. Br: kid, chill. it's called "wingdings". NH: Shit, did somebody join our role play as W.D. Gaster? AY: Yeah, they did. NH: Who? ����: ✋❄ ❄⚐⚐�� ��⚐��☜⚐☠☜ ✌�� ����✌☼❄ ✌�� ✡⚐�� ❄⚐ ☞✋☠�� ⚐��❄ ������☟ ✌ ��☜��✌��☹☜�� NH: What the fuck. SP: It's been very cold in Russia. Br: s'up bro. SP: Likewise, bonehead. AY: Yeah, that's him. Lazy as always. Br: you could say, a lazybones. : Br does a "two-drum, hi-hat" motion and winks at SP SP: Now, everyone. KF: What have you been doing? AY: Was it you who texted me? NH: What are you doing in my house? How did you get here. SP: That was unfair, you got two questions as opposed to one. Now, everyone. Allow yourselves to remain quiet for more than a moment to provide me time to explain. : end Category:Bypassed Files